Confessions
by minimerc
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke tells his side of the relationship. Warning: Manga Spoilers! One Shot. R


**WARNING:** This fic contains manga spoilers. If you have not read the manga and do not wish to spoil it for yourself, please do not read. Thank you! -

Okay Sasuke and Naruto are 18 in this. If my calculations are right then it should be 11 years, right? Sasuke said he was the same age as Itachi was when he graduated the Academy (at age 7) in the flashback… so add 11 to 7 and you get 18. ;;; Anyways enjoy.

_Confession_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or its characters.

_"Blood. Their blood. It's all over me. It won't come off. It's been on me for 11 years now, getting darker and thicker, suffocating me. Smothering me with a silent, invisible blanket of the guilt of being able to do anything. One man forced this blanket over me and until he's dead, I cannot die either. That is my mantra. Because of him, I became cold and distant from the rest of the world. Him and his sharingan. I never want to be like him. I never wanted to betray my best friend just so that I could obtain _that_ sharingan. That's why I chose to lock people out. But he refused to be locked out._

_The baka that changed everything. He was always getting into trouble when we were at the Academy, but I didn't really know him then. I tried to ignore him and everyone else. They weren't worth my time. But he seemed to manage to become my rival before we were put into the same cell. I was the genius and he the dobe, but that was only what our marks stated. You know how Naruto is, always going on and on about becoming the Hokage. Just because he's extremely dense doesn't mean he's not smart._

_He was loud and I was quiet. He was dense while I was sharp. He was day and I, night. Opposites attract. The same damn cliché that seems to stem from many relationships. We argued. We glared. We did all of the stuff that made people think we hated each other. Of course we felt the complete opposite. No matter what I said or did to try and hurt him, he was always by my side to help me. I was the same. I jumped in front of Haku's needles for him. I defended him from Sakura's ignorant words. I even tried to make myself less of a burden to him during the Chuunin Exam, until Itachi returned that is. I was so afraid that Itachi had found out I had feelings for Naruto and was going to kill him. But I also wanted to wrap up the unfinished business between my brother and me. But then when I met up with my brother again after five years, all he wanted was Naruto. He wouldn't even look at me. He kicked my ass mercilessly. All he saw was Naruto. My jealousy blinded me. I even tried to deny my feelings for Naruto. But I couldn't. Once again he seemed to have found my weakness. _

_When I look back now, it's scary to see what I used to be. The darkness had made itself comfortable enough where I couldn't even tell it was there until I had to face it. Naruto just seemed to weasel his way past my barriers. We said we were rivals, or rather he said it, but we were friends before anything else. I saved his life and he saved mine, but most people look over that. He saved me from the monster I had become after Itachi made me feel like a worthless piece of garbage. He even told me that Neji said that he was the only one that could save me from the darkness that plagued me and then laughed. He thought it was a joke… but it wasn't. It was true. He saved me from Orochimaru, from Itachi, and from myself, all in one shot. I tried to kill him. I really did. My right hand pierced his right lung. I ripped my hand out and watched his blood flow freely telling him to stop following me. But he didn't. He said that he would bring me back, no matter what. And his sincerity brought me back from the hellhole I let Orochimaru help put me again. But, in the end, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He had become more than just my closest friend. He had become………_

_… I've never been too good at expressing my emotions, plus I would never live it down if Naruto heard what I was saying right now. Yeah, I have feelings for him, but I still can't say those three words… not yet. I'm still not free from this guilt. I can't say them until Itachi's dead. And Naruto, being the baka he is, has accepted that. He accepted it without hesitation. That's just how he is. I wish I had done the same when he told me about Kyuubi…. It took awhile for me to believe him in the first place. I didn't hate him or anything; it was just a little hard to swallow. He accepted my reaction too. He's just too damn self-sacrificing. He doesn't think of himself as much as he thinks of others, but that's why he destined to be the next Hokage or so he keeps telling me. And even with all of his faults, I only have one regret. We can't revive the clan together. But hey, with the good comes the bad. I'll just have to settle with killing Itachi. I'm not too good with kids anyway."_

Sasuke gave a half smile at the woman that sat across from him. She smiled back. "I'm happy for the both of you, Sasuke-san. I know you'll make him happy." She said before she stood. "I just hope that both of you can find happiness. I wish you luck with your mission. He won't be truly happy until you are." She bowed before she left for the door.

"Matte, Hinata-san." He said, causing the dark haired woman to turn to face him again. "I wish you happiness and luck. Hopefully everything will be cleared so you and Gaara can be together," he sweatdropped, "but knowing Gaara, there should be no problem with you two being together."

She chuckled at his response. "Thank you, Sasuke-san. I'll be sure to tell Gaara-kun you said hi. I guess I was worried for nothing."

"It's only natural. I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person out there." He smirked. "I glad that he has you two as friends though."

"We're also your friends as well, Sasuke-san. Never forget that. But I have to be going now. It's been good seeing you. Please tell Naruto-kun that I said hi when he gets back." And with that, she was gone. He was left alone again. But unlike before, it wasn't suffocating, but more like a comfortable solitude. Besides, Naruto would be home soon, so he might as well enjoy the quiet.

* * *

Well my first shot at SasuNaru… Was it any good? I started writing it for a contest, but I just lost all of my muse to finish it. ;;; Hee hee. I hope that I kept Sasuke in character. . people write dobe too much, IMHO… Sasuke only called Naruto that in one episode. He calls his baka more. So I used that more. Well this is dedicated to my SasuNaru crew over at : Kiba-san, Havoc-san, Jaggan-san, and the rest of you SasuNaru fans!!!! - I'm out.

-minimerc


End file.
